


Your Blood Is Far Too Precious To Me

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Reader finds out something she should have known all along...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again something came to me last minute. 🤣 I really need to stop doing these last minute things and get all the stuff that I have already written up...it would really flocking help get my phone cleared out a little so I can write MORE to put up on here...I got waaaaay too good damn much saved on my phone that I need to upload to AOE3😅

_To see him wandering around so weak...was torture. A living hell to me. Ignis had stopped eating two weeks ago. I had thought he just wasn't feeling well and would eat again in a few days. But he hadn't._

_He had grown pale, his skin washing out. His eyes had dulled from their bright and beautiful sea foam green, to a dull pale grayish color. I was worried sick about him. But everytime I asked if there was something, anything I could do, his eyes would widen in shock then he would abruptly turn away with an adamant denial of help._

_I should have known to keep my distance. I should have known that he was a danger to me when I caught him staring at me once. I thought he was thinking about something. I was right...he was thinking. He was thinking about what was inside my body. He was thinking of drinking my blood._

_Ignis Scientia was a vampire...and I never knew._

_But now...I can't bring myself to care..._

_When he holds me in his arms. When he whispers words of comfort in my ear before his fangs graze over my throat. That he won't kill me. That my blood is far too precious to him. That its taste is so intoxicating to him._

_That he doesn't know why he hadn't asked me for a taste before. Just before his fangs slip into my throat, the gentle kiss he presses to my pulse. The taboo that this is, the sin that I have committed in allowing him to have myself and my blood._

_None of it matters, so long as I am with him, and he is with me..._

* * *

"Ignis, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten in two weeks now. You're not going to be strong enough to protect Noct if you don't." I prod Ignis's arm gently as he sits on the ground near the fire, a small plate of cut apples in my hands. 

I offer it to him but he turns his head away. 

"I'll eat again soon, okay. I'm not up for it right now. Thank you for your offer. Take those for yourself." Ignis's voice floats over to me. 

I frown but pull the plate back and pick up an apple. 

"If you insist. I am still worried about you. You've gotten so pale. Your eyes aren't as bright. You seem so withdrawn.

You're just not yourself." I sighed softly, "I care about all of you guys. But, you know...something just doesn't seem right Ignis. Like something entirely changed about you. Is there anything I can do to help? You know I'll do anything for you."

I heard Ignis draw in a sharp breath.

"I don't need any help from you!" he hissed sharply.

I drew back for a second, my eyes coming to rest on his stiff posture. I was very worried now. Ignis was never that rude with anyone. Putting down the plate of apples, I slid my palm to Ignis's cheek and turned his face to look at me. 

"Iggy tell me what's..." I began then stopped. 

My hand froze. 

"Astrals above!" I gasped. 

Ignis's eyes were no longer a dull gray, but dull red slits of color set into his pale face. I slid myself onto his lap, my knees on either side of his hips to pin him down and keep him still, and used both of my hands to tilt his face up so I could get a better look at his eyes. 

"Tenshi...let me go..." Ignis hissed softly. 

As Ignis's lips parted, I was shocked by something else. Slowly, one of my thumbs slid down and drew back one corner of Ignis's lips revealing a sharp, glistening fang.

"You...You're a...vampire Ignis..." I whispered softly. 

Ignis gave a soft snarl and bared both fangs at me. 

"What does it matter to you? Are you going to kill me now that you know?" he hissed condescendingly, like he was daring me to try. 

I smiled down at him and shook my head. 

No, in fact, quite the opposite." I whispered in response. 

Pulling back my hair, I bared my throat to him and leaned down far enough for him to reach, my lips just barely grazing his ear as I stopped. 

"I want you to use me to replenish your strength. I'm expendable on this journey. Noctis doesn't need to have me with him. But he does need you. Use my blood to get your strength back and continue on your journey.

It would be a great honor for me to help you."

I felt Ignis huff out a breath of laughter against my neck and his arms came up around my back. I felt his tongue slowly draw a thin stripe up my throat as if he was tasting me and I felt him tremble beneath me. His fangs gently scraped over my skin and I trembled myself, wondering if this would hurt or if it would bring me pleasure. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for the bite that would end my life...but it never happened. 

"I...I can't. I can't kill you." I heard and felt him murmur against my throat, "Your blood...smells wonderful. Would taste wonderful. But I can't...if I drink I'll kill you...and I can't kill...the one... _I love..."_

I gasped but gave a huff of a laugh. I understood now. Why he watched me so much. He didn't just want my blood...he wanted me as well. 

"You won't kill me...My Songbird. The controlled, disciplined man that you are. You can hold yourself back, you can control yourself. And above all else...I trust you to. I put my life in your hands.

Just as I do when we fight to defend Noct. Now go on, drink and replenish your strength, My Songbird. I want to hear that lovely voice of yours again at its finest. I want to hear you say, _'That's it, I've come up with a new recipeh!'_ again in that beautiful voice of yours." I whispered gently. 

A violent shiver made its way through Ignis's body before his arms tightened even more around me. 

"My Angel...My sweet Shiva..." he whispered softly against my skin. 

His fangs once more scraped over my throat then sank down deeply into my skin. Blood bubbled to the surface and into his mouth, and Ignis groaned in pleasure as he gulped mouthful after mouthful down. My eyes slid shut at the feeling of my life essence being sucked from my body, but there was no pain accompanying it, only a dizzying sense of pleasure. One of my hands slowly eased itself up to grasp the back of his neck, while the other slid up into his hair messing it up as my fingers sank into it to grasp at the strands to anchor myself. All too soon, Ignis pulled away from my throat, gasping for breath, whispering that he would take no more from me.

His gaze slid up to me to make sure that I was still okay. That I was still alive. As my eyes met his, I took in his visage. His eyes were glowing an even brighter red now, and his skin was no longer pale and had an almost ethereal look to it. His fangs were bared as he smiled up at me and my blood was still lingering on his lips, as well as coating the inside of his mouth.

He looked absolutely beautiful like that. A creature of the night blessed by the Astrals to be allowed to walk during the day. Protecting his king...with me at his side, as his source of strength and power. 


	2. Why Do You Do This? You Are Precious to Me Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis hasn't been eating again...Tenshi wonders why. And Ignis's answer doesn't make sense nor does it make her very happy. So she makes it very clear to him that if he doesn't start eating again then there will be consequences that he won't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Ignis! You and your Vampire self are making my muse run off with my mind!! WILL YOU STOP! Actually nah, don't stop. I have way too much fun writing even if it distracts me from my other stories that I should be getting up onto here. WORTH IT!!😅😅

_He wasn't eating again._

_The gray eyes and pale skin were back._

_I offered to help, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't accept my blood again. He hadn't taken any since that one, single time at camp. He wouldn't even look at me._

_It had been two and a half weeks now._

_This was starting to piss me off. Royally so._

* * *

"Ignis..."

"..."

"Ignis."

I poked the back of his head while he was driving to get his attention. Not the best thing to do, but I knew it would get his attention. If there was one thing that annoyed him the most, it was messing with him while he was trying to drive. 

_"Remove your finger from the back of my head, Tenshi!"_ he gritted out.

 _'Bingo! We have a winner!'_ I mentally cheered to myself. 

"Geeze, Specs chill. She was trying to get your attention. I mean she did call your name. Twice even, you don't need to yell at her." Noctis griped at Ignis, clearly annoyed that he snapped at me. 

However, one glance with their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror told him everything. From why Ignis had been so tense lately as well as why he'd snapped at me.

"Hey Specs, sun's going down, so why don't we call it a night. We're near Lestallum right? Let's pull in there and hit the Levelle. It'll be perfect to chill out in." Noct chose his words carefully as his eyes met Ignis's again in the mirror.

I understood them.

_'You can find something to take care of your thirst, and we won't have to worry about the person disappearing. Plenty of people there.'_

Ignis nodded his head and turned the Regalia towards Lestallum. 

"Agreed Noct, let's turn in."

Though I knew Noct's words rang true, I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by them. I had told Ignis that I would be his source of strength. That I would willingly offer and give my blood to him. Despite it being a complete sin and taboo in this world, I didn't care. And yet...it seemed like...like _he_ _didn't care._

Like that one time around the campfire was only a way to save himself and nothing more. All the words he whispered to me...nothing more than sweet lies to lure me in, make me complacent. To make me offer to him what he needed. Now I was nothing to him. Perhaps, I was insurance now.

Now that he knew that I couldn't resist him. Maybe I was being saved for the possibility of him falling into a blood frenzy and no other person being around to sate it. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Ignis had pulled into a parking space in Lestallum until Prompto started waving his hand in front of my face. 

"Come on Tenshi, let's get to the Levelle. Last one there is a rotten chocobo egg!" he laughed, jumping out of the Regalia and starting to run up the stairs to the city.

Lucky boy...He had a weapon to protect himself, I didn't. I slid out of the back seat of the Regalia and walked to the trunk. Popping it open, I pulled out my night bag and hoisted the strap over my shoulder. Noct was grabbing his so I didn't bother closing it, and I started to make my way up the steps after Prom. I felt my bag start to lift off my shoulder. 

"I'll take that for you, my dear. It's the least I could do after I..." I heard Ignis begin. 

"After you used me just to stay out of a blood frenzy, Ignis!" I hissed, low enough that no one else would hear while twisting away and jerking my bag out of his hand, "You've not been eating again. Two and a half weeks now. You're acting the same as you did at two weeks. And I know how long it takes for you to go into a blood frenzy. Was everything at the campfire a lie to you Ignis?

Was it all fake? Sweet words to draw me in so you could take what you wanted, so you wouldn't try and hurt those that you _really_ care for. And now I'm some kind of insurance policy for when you truly go into a frenzy so that your friends will be safe cause you'll have me to satisfy you and your thirst. I won't have it Ignis! If you didn't mean your words at the campfire, then stay the fuck away from me.

Or mark my words vampire, _you won't live to see another day cause_ _I will kill you!"_

With that I spun back around and dashed off into the crowd of people that made up Lestallum, tears starting to make their way down my face. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see what I guessed would be anger that I had figured out the truth, so I kept running. Running despite the fact that I heard Ignis call out behind me. I knew where the Levelle was, and it was perfectly fine if I reached it first.

True, Ignis was the one that was carrying the money between all of us, but as soon as he walked through the hotel door, I was ordering my own room and putting it on his tab. Well wait...

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked walking up to the desk. 

"Yes 'mam." an older gentleman asked with a smile on his face. 

"Do you know a man by the name of Ignis? Or perhaps know a Noctis?" I asked, cringing slightly hoping I wouldn't have to go into too much detail. 

"Ah yes, his highness. Are you part of his entourage that got separated?" the old man questioned gently. 

I sighed, looking towards the ground awkwardly. 

"You could say that. They'll be arriving here anytime now, but...I need time away from them. Can I talk you into charging them for a second room. And getting the key for it fast as possible. I really need to get away from them." it was hard to get my explanation out when I really didn't know what to say. 

How do you explain to someone that you are scared for your life because of a certain person...but also pissed as hell at them so much that you almost want to choke the life out of them at the same time? The old man gave me another smile and slid a key across the counter. 

"Is it fine if they know that you're here at least? So they don't send out search parties at least." he bargained with me. 

I nodded picking up the key and racing up the stairs. Just as I was putting the key into the lock, I heard the boys enter downstairs and Noctis freaking out cause I had taken off and they hadn't been able to find me. As I was closing the door, I heard the old man gently telling them that I was fine and I was upstairs in my own room. 

* * *

As night fully fell, I was sitting on my bed, staring out the window of my room. So many thoughts chased themselves around in my mind, but I could never settle on one. Standing up, I walked over to the window and shut it. I usually loved looking at the night sky. Now the sight disgusted me.

I couldn't look at it without thinking about what Ignis did next to the campfire, what he said. Were all of them truly lies? All of those whispered words against my skin just before his fangs pierced me. I lifted my hand to my throat where his fangs had sunk in. Only smooth skin greeted my fingertips.

A perk of the vampire being kind enough not to kill you. The puncture wounds healed within a matter of seconds when a potion was applied. A knock at my door caused me to jump. Who in the Astrals names would be visiting me now. I walked over to the door and cracked it open.

To my surprise, the door was slammed the rest of the way open and I was shoved against the wall opposite. 

"What the-what the hell!" I managed to choke out before I realized whose hand was around my throat and whose body it was that had slammed me against the wall, "I-Ignis!"

"Shhhhh." he whispered softly, face buried against my shoulder. 

Kicking the door closed and reaching out with his other hand blindly, he fumbled against the door until he found the lock. He turned it securely, making sure no one would be able to enter the room. Returning his hand to my side he slid it around behind me, securing my body against his, releasing my throat as well and slipping his other arm around me only reinforcing his hold on me. 

I heard him mumble something against my shoulder but at that moment all I felt was anger. 

"Ignis, I told you to stay away from me!" I hissed, wanting to strike out at him, but for some reason unable to bring myself to. 

He turned his head slightly so his face was buried in my throat now. 

"I can't..." he whispered, his voice sounding small and broken as he leaned his weight against me, "I can't stay away from you. I tried not to think about you, despite how much I want you. I tried to drink from others. But I can't bring myself to."

What sounded like a sob passed his lips and caressed the side of my throat. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't think that vampires could cry...

"Ignis, are you?" I asked hesitantly, gently trying to push him back. 

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have. I don't want you to know what I have..." he continued. 

_"Ignis."_ I firmly called his name. 

His body stiffened against me, then relaxed and he allowed me to push him away enough to see his face. To my shock and amazement, there were tears of blood running down his cheeks. So vampires didn't cry normal tears...

"Why can't you drink from others, Ignis?" my question was gentle, careful, mostly for gathering information. 

He sank down to his knees in front of me, strangely enough, he was able to nuzzle against my heart cause of how short I was compared to him.

"Because your blood...no one else's can compare. It's exquisite, a complete delicacy compared to all others I have tasted. Like the finest wine or the most rarest spice you could ever come across. Over the years I have lived Tenshi, I have tasted many, but none have been like yours. But...if I continue to take from you.

Every time I partake of your finery...you lose more of your humanity. Eventually I would have to turn you. Or I would have to drain you entirely. If I didn't, you would face turning into one of the daemons that roam these lands and I would be forced to kill you. I can't do that to you.

I can't bring myself to force you to become a daemon just to satisfy my cravings for sweet blood for a few years. And turning you...turning you would..."

"Would do what, Ignis?" I gently pushed his head back enough that I could cup his face in both of my hands. 

"You would lose your humanity and live your life as I have to..."

I dropped to my knees along with him my hands sliding up behind his head. 

"You think that really would bother me, Ignis. To lose my humanity and become a vampire." I shook my head, leaning up to kiss him deeply, hoping I would be able to convey my sincerity, " So long as I get to spend eternity with with you...I would give up more than my humanity Ignis. I would give up my soul."

Ignis shook his head, trying to pull away, to free himself from the temptation of what I offered. 

"You don't mean that..." he gasped. 

"But I do, Ignis." I continued, pushing him so he was sitting as he had that fateful night when I had first figured out what he was, "I would spend eternity and more with you if I was able. If you would let me."

His hands moved to keep me back, but I simply pushed them away. Once again slotting myself on his lap, knees on either side of his hips. His hands steadied me by slipping onto my own hips. 

"You know not what you ask, Tenshi." he whispered again. 

"But I do, I ask for you." I whispered, before leaning down to whisper next to his ear, _"Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."_

Pulling my hair back I offered my throat to him, hoping, praying to the Astrals that he would understand. That he would take my offer and plea to change me and keep me with him forever. The die was cast, it was time to see where it would roll.

* * *

Fangs...fangs scrapping over my skin as he pins me to the bed. I'm not going to cry out. I know I'm safe in his arms.

"Are you ready my love.?" he asks, as he pulls away from my throat, hair falling into his eyes.

Gods he looks so beautiful. Once I had made it clear that I wasn't going to back down, Ignis had practically tossed me onto my bed and claimed me in a breathtaking kiss. My hands had instantly flown to his hair, twisting their way into the strands, messing it up entirely. Now it hung down in his face, small pieces obscuring his eyes here and there, other pieces still trying to defy gravity due to my hand still being tangled up in it. I had always loved his hair and hardly been privy to the sight of it down, but now, I was enamoured with it.

I tugged him back down for another searing kiss, but felt a warmth blooming between our mouths. He pulled back and I noticed blood decorating one of his lips. Swiping my thumb over it, I offered it to him and he drew it into his mouth with a soft moan and closed eyes. He truly was a creature of the night. Slipping my thumb from his mouth, he tried to chase it, but I pulled lightly on the hair that was still in my hand. 

"I'm ready..." I whispered, turning my head to offer myself. 

Ignis closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Reaching above me, he pulled down the pillow we had all but forgotten when he tossed me up here. He lifted my head and slipped it underneath.

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible through this. It won't be easy for you. Nor will it be pain free. It will hurt. Your body will die, then be reborn.

Once it has begun, it can't be undone. You're absolutely sure Tenshi?" Ignis asked one last time. 

I smiled and nodded. 

"I'm yours."

Ignis closed his eyes and leaned down to bury his face in my throat for a moment to take in my scent.Then I felt his mouth open and his fangs pierce deep into my skin. Out of pure instinct my arms came up around him, holding his body to mine. One hand around the back of his neck, the other around his back. This time, his hand came to the opposite side of my neck and the other gently rubbed small circles into the side of my ribcage with his thumb.

It began to get hard to see, so my eyes fluttered shut. My arms started to get heavy, and the one around Ignis's back fell away. Soon enough, I was having trouble breathing. 

"I-Ig...nis..." I forced out. 

I thought I felt his body shift above me but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I was floating in darkness. But I was warm and I felt safe. Then suddenly, my chest constricted and light flooded back to my vision.

Ignis had his wrist pressed to my lips and warmth was flowing into my mouth. It was sweet and addicting, but everytime I swallowed a mouthful my chest pulsed with pain. I couldn't decide which one I'd rather deal with. It was like a double edged sword. Continue drinking in this wonderful sweetness that Ignis was offering me, but in turn I would have to deal with what felt like a knife driving itself straight through my heart.

Suddenly, Ignis ripped his arm away from me and I twisted away from him and ended up falling onto the ground to my hands and knees. My chest felt like it was ripping itself apart. I opened my mouth to scream but Ignis's hand clamped firmly over it, preventing me from do so.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I can't let you. If you do, you'll alert everyone near here and then we'll both be killed. The pain will pass. I'm here for you." he whispered softly to me as his chest pressed to my back, his other hand coming up over my heart as if to try and drive away the pain. 

One of my hands covered his own as I closed my eyes, a muffled scream escaping my lips. I was trying my best not to. But this pain, I had experienced nothing this bad before. None of my injuries had even hurt this bad. My arm finally buckled and I landed down on my forearm, my breathing picking up speed. 

"It's almost over, love, almost over. This is the last part. Turn around and embrace me, so we can embrace our first moments together." Ignis told me, helping me up and turning me around so that I was kneeling in front of him, my arms thrown over his shoulders and his around my waist so he could help support me.

I felt my heart beating faster and faster, so hard that it hurt, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Then suddenly....nothing. Pure and utter silence. No heart beats, no breathing. Nothing.

I had died. I was now a vampire. 

"I-Ignis...am I?" I started hesitantly. 

"Yes, love. You are like me now. Let me look at you and see you in all your beauty." he replied. 

I pulled away from him slowly and looked up at him. The reaction I never thought I'd see made its way across his face. A wide, genuine fanged smile. One I "accidentally" returned.

"Beautiful..." the words fell softly from his lips. 

"I have fangs don't I..." I questioned almost stupidly, reaching up towards my mouth. 

My fingers almost instantly found them. 

"And your eyes are the most lovely shade of crimson I have ever seen..." Ignis added.

"Flatter..." I joked. 

"I only tell the truth..." Ignis returned, "You need to rest now. Later on tomorrow, most likely, I will teach you how to feed for the first time. After that, everything will become instinctual."

Ignis pulled me to my feet and over to my bed. Pulling back the covers, I noticed the blood covering the sheets. 

"Have no worries. With my long years and this lifestyle, I learned a long time ago how to deal with that. It will be unpleasant, but we will have to deal with it for now. If we were to say something to the front desk they would grow suspicious. Forgive me, if I had known, I would have asked for a second set of sheets." Ignis looked away, obviously ashamed of himself. 

I simply pulled the fitted sheet off.

"Eh, we'll make do with this." I chirped, leaping into the bed and pulling him with me.

Yanking the sheet over us, I pulled him against me on the cramped, one person bed.

"Anywhere is fine if I'm with you...Specs." I teased.

Ignis rolled bright crimson eyes before wrapping his own arms around me. 

"Must you really?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I don't know if this chapter was supposed to exist or not but I just...I dunno, it popped into my head and like a lot of my stories that pop into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone till I posted it. Some of them go away cause I would say they're not worth but the ones that are persistent as hell about bothering me....yeah, those are the ones that I end up posting if I don't already have them written out on my phone. (Which basically 8/10ths of the stories on my account I believe are one s that just came to me out of nowhere. I'm really bad like that. Well wait depends on how you look at it) But I have a lot of others I have to post. 🤣😅 Tenshi makes a quote by William Blake awesome poet by the way......and I don't recommend trying to do the vampire turning thingie.....I don't even know if that shit is real I kinda just glazed over something I saw in a movie called "Interview With A Vampire" good movie would recommend watching it it's old as shit but I really loved it Brad Pitt was fucking HAWT! if I'm thinking right he was the person playing in it....🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔


	3. How do I feed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi learns how to feed and learns that there is another perk to Ignis being the Vampire that turned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little mature rated just to let you know. Nothing too explicit, just a little steamy. This is not my best area of expertise nor am I the best at romance. There will be moments that describe blood drinking if you are triggered by that this is your warning to drop out now!!

_This life, this body..._

_It's so different._

_But I'm okay with that. I'm perfectly fine with a new life and body._

_So long as I can share it with Ignis, I will be fine with anything that happens to me..._

* * *

I awoke the next morning, ensconced in Ignis's arms. I panicked at first cause I didn't hear his heart beating nor did I hear him breathing. Then I remembered, we were Vampires, our hearts didn't beat, we didn't breath. As I shifted around to look up at Ignis, his eyes slowly eased open and met mine. 

"Awake are we, kitten?" he whispered. 

I nodded and smiled, before a yawn drew itself from my chest. 

"Are we hungry?" Ignis questioned. 

"Absolutely famished." I replied, flicking my tongue over my fangs. 

Ignis pulled away and stretched his arms above his head. 

"You're not ready to feed from a human yet. Fortunately, because I am the one who turned you, you can feed from me. I'll teach you how to feed using my body as a example then when I feel you're ready, we will find a human for you to feed from. This is the best cour-hey!" Ignis's sentence was cut off as I pinned him on his back. 

"I need to be taught how to feed Ignis?" I smirked down at him, my voice low and seductive, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. You are a fledgling vampire and-holy Astrals!" his voice cracked slightly at the end of his sentence due to me leaning down and nipping his throat. 

"Oh, I don't think I do..." I whispered softly. 

Baring my fangs fully, I dragged them over one side of his throat down to where his shirt was buttoned together. With an impatient noise, I yanked at the buttons to his shirt, popping them open just enough that I could nip my fangs over his collarbone. Ignis's hands came up and tangled into my hair, but I grasped his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Leaning up so my lips were next to his ear, I whispered, "Keep them here. If you don't, I'll stop and make you show me how _you_ want me to feed. Not how _I_ think it should be done. Trust me, Ignis."

As I pulled away I gazed directly into his eyes, my pale lavender ones flickering into red. Ignis's lips parted in a gasp as his own sea green eyes flickered to red as well. 

_"Challenge accepted."_ he purred up to me.

A smile spread itself wide across my face, allowing my fangs to be displayed fully and I felt Ignis shudder in my grasp. He obviously was not used to not being the one in control. I would show him how wonderful it was to give up hard won control. To submit to one you trusted. Releasing his hands, I slowly smoothed my palms down his arms, appreciating the muscles toning them.

Ignis was beautiful, strong, majestic. Once my hands had reached the pale expanse that made up his collar bones, I glared at the remaining part of his shirt concealing the rest of him from me. Realizing what I was about to do, Ignis opened his mouth to stop me, but I had already taken ahold of his shirt and _pulled._ The center of it parted revealing the creamy expanse of his toned chest and abs and my mouth actually watered. I leaned down, pressing kisses down his sternum, adding a nip here and there.

Gasps escaped Ignis's lips as I moved, none of my gentle bites enough to break skin. Moving back up over his left pectoral muscle, just below his heart, I made myself at home against him before sinking my fangs deeply into that very spot. I could feel Ignis throwing his head back against the pillow as his back arched forward beautifully, pressing himself towards the sweet pain that I was inflicting upon his body. A gentle cry of loss left his lips as I pulled my fangs from his skin, but as the blood continued to flow and drip from the wound, I lapped at it as a kitten would. Satisfied with that bite that I had inflicted upon him, I moved further down his body, watching his reactions, making sure I wasn't going too far.

Instead, his hands moved, disobeying my commands, to grasp the sleeve of my shirt and pull me back up his body. As my gaze met his, I was about to reprimand him for disobeying, when he turned his head and bared his throat for me and my eyes zeroed in on the vein pulsing in his throat. I could hear the pulsing in my ears, the only thing I could hear at all. I didn't think that Ignis and I had hearts but apparently we did, cause I could hear it....

"That's right. That's right, kitten. You hear it, don't you? The blood rushing through my veins?" he questioned, his slightly calloused fingers brushing back pieces of my hair. 

I nodded and swallowed hard, watching the vein in his neck bulge a little each time his heart beat. 

"That's good, kitten. Now, come lean in and taste the feast you are about to partake of. Tell me, what you think of when you taste me?" he whispered, pulling me down so I was able to sink my fangs in if I wanted. 

But no, not yet. First, I had to know what Ignis would taste like before I truly drank of his blood. Before was more of a tease, an...appetizer if you will. But now with the main course here in front of me, I wanted to take my time with him. I wanted to truly know what he _really_ tasted like.

Turning my head a fraction, I drug my lips over the side of his throat on a downward pass, then on the way back up, slid my tongue out in accompaniment to my lips. The salt lingering on his skin combined with a scent that startlingly reminded me of sylleblossoms.

"Sylleblossoms...you...remind me...of sylleblossoms..." my voice was tiny and thin as it left my mouth, hesitant in a way that it hasn't been in a long time around Ignis. 

"That's good, kitten. Now take your time. There is no rush. When you're ready, sink those beautiful fangs of yours into my throat." Ignis sighed, his hand coming up to thread into my hair. 

I nodded and opened my mouth wide. Sinking my fangs deep into the vein had Ignis and myself shivering deeply. Then warmth, warmth and sweetness bloomed into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. I heard a soft whimper in return, but I was too lost in the rich nectar coating my mouth to fully register it. It was the purest ambrosia from the Astrals above.

Honey and vanilla and the scent of sylleblossoms. I just couldn't get enough, I wanted more. Bringing my hand up to grasp the back of Ignis's head, tangling my fingers none too gently in his hair, I yanked hard, keeping his head still so I could sink my fangs deeper into his throat. I heard a sharp gasp and a whispered plea, but it fell on deaf ears. He tasted so good, so so good...

Then I felt my hair yanked harshly and I heard Ignis. 

"Stop...please...Take no more, my kitten." his voice was weak and trembling against my skin. 

I pulled away and looked down at his face, noting the even more pale complexion. My eyes widened in shock. I had done that to him?

"Ignis..." I softly gasped. 

A gentle smile crossed his face as he reached up and slid a finger across my lips.

"I-I'm fine kitten. You didn't realize...you're okay. I just need to replenish my strength now." he whispered, stroking my cheek gently. 

"You...you can't use me anymore. Can you?" I asked quietly. 

Ignis closed his eyes, sighing and shaking his head. 

"It was a sacrifice made for turning you. However, it was one worth making, don't you think?" he questioned. 

I nodded my head instantly. I would rather spend lifetimes with him than be stuck as a mortal and only be able to provide for him for a few years at best. I rose from the bed and started towards the door. As I reached it, Ignis's voice stopped me. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a new shirt and tell the others you will..." I began. 

"I'll be fine for now, Tenshi. I can wait till sunset to go out. Come rest with me. I'll feel better if you are by my side." he interrupted, his arm outstretched to me.

I nodded my head and returned to him curling up against his side. Being a Vampire was going to be an experience. Especially if that right there was what it was like to feed from someone. 


	4. I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi is startled awake, and in her haste to protect Ignis, makes a fatal mistake that almost deprives her of her most treasured people. All because she's not used to the world that Ignis has introduced her to...Now that he has hurt her for making a mistake that she didn't mean to, she intends to return the favor ten...no a hundred fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs and looks down at writing* ...why am I doing this again? I thought I was done with this fic. Yet here I am again with another chapter flowing out of my fingers/head and onto here. Oi Astrals above, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ON THIS MUSE?!?! Well upside is, I am somewhat having fun with this. Downside...I should be working on my DMC SPARDA-Series, which I have the 4th chapter in progress (and a shit ton of others in my head) I just can't get my ass to get them typed on here. I seem to be just too pre-occupied with other things. *glares at this fic...glares at Warframe on my PlayStation as well as FFXV Comrades on my Playstation as well as getting ready to try and do broadcasts of walkthroughs on FFXV Episode Prompto as well as a Walkthrough to the entire game of FFXV...hmm let me see what else can I get angry at or use as an excuse...oh yeah, sewing together some plushies that I am making for fun...* I'm not really trying to make excuses, but I have ADHD so I get distracted by multiple things very easy even though I can multitask very very well. So if you are waiting for that one...please bare with me, I'm getting there!

_I really didn't mean for anything to happen. I still am not used to this body. I only reacted like I did cause I thought he was a threat to Ignis in his weakened state. At least Ignis was able to stop me. At least in the end, I didn't kill him._

_But his blood, oh Astrals above, his blood is so sweet. It's so rich. Almost like honey, chocolate, and caramel all mixed into one. Does this boy eat anything else other than sweets. And his scent, oh gods, his scent._

_Add a beautiful undercurrent of cherry to the mixture, and his taste is that of heaven. Please Ignis, please I beg of you. Let me have just a little bit more. Just one more drink of his blood, and I swear..._

_I_ _'ll never touch a drop of our Princes blood again..._

* * *

Consciousness came back to me very quickly once night had fell. I opened my eyes, wondering what had woken me up so quick. Glancing around in the moonlit room told me nothing. Yet I heard the clicking of a lock. I knew for a fact that Ignis had locked the door when he had come into my room last night. So for someone to be coming in, they had to have picked the lock.

That meant danger. My senses suddenly went into overdrive and I felt my body slithering out of the bed and onto the floor to creep silently across the ground to the door. Not a sound was made as I approached it and waited for the intruder who would so foolishly enter my room. They would not be walking out alive. I knew how to feed now, and this would be my first real live prey.

I didn't exactly care if it turned up too messy, they were trying to hurt me and Ignis, and I didn't know if Ignis was in any condition to defend himself. I pressed myself against the wall in the shadows just off the side of the door. As it slowly opened, I waited for the person to enter. Once they were inside, their time was up. I saw a dark form enter the room then turn and shut the door, and that was it.

I stalked forward and grabbed them from behind, my hand clamping down over their mouth, my arm pinning theirs at their sides.

"You shouldn't have come in here, you fool. Don't you know it's rude to pick locks and enter other peoples rooms without permission. This time you pay with your life." I hissed in their ear.

Without even giving them a chance to reply, I burred my face in the side of their neck and inhaled deeply to get an idea of what I would be tasting. The scent of cherries greeted me, and I gave a soft groan. They would taste so good. I sunk my fangs deep into their throat, and honey, chocolate, and caramel greeted me. The four flavors mixed and I couldn't help but relax the hand around their mouth so I could tilt their head to a better angle.

I didn't know how much time had passed but the next thing I knew I was being yanked off the person and thrown on the ground away from them before Ignis lightly slapped me to get me to come back to my senses and snap out of the haze I had fallen into, yelling, "Snap out of it! Stop now, Tenshi! That is Noctis, our prince. He is not to be touched!"

Instantly my head cleared of the haze I had been in and I realized just what I had done. My eyes widened as I stared at the blood seeping between Noctis's fingers as he held them over the the wound I had inflicted upon him.

"Shit..." I breathed, mortified at what I had done to the man I had swore to protect, "Astrals above Noctis, I'm sorry..."

I started to crawl forwards and reached my hand out to him to try and right the wrong I had committed, but Ignis moved between the two of us and glared at me harshly. Recoiling from the look, I pulled my hand back and curled in on myself with a small whimper.

"Ignis...I'm s-sorry. I...I didn't mean to. I had thought that...that he was a threat to us...to you. I didn't mean to...I would never hurt..." a sob escaped my throat and I launched myself to my feet, dashing past both of them.

Throwing the door open, I ran out of the room and down the hallway of the Levelle.

All of this was a mistake. Letting Ignis have my blood. Coming here with them. Telling Ignis that I loved him. Letting him turn me.

And the final straw that broke the chocobo's back...I had bitten Noctis. Everything was wrong, nothing about this was right. It would have been better if I had let Ignis fully drain me that first night he drank from me and let it end there. Then none of this foolishness would have happened. I never would have hurt Noctis.

I never would have betrayed any of them. Never would have betrayed the trust all of them had placed within me. Throughout my self depreciating thoughts, I hadn't noticed that my steps had carried me to the lookout on the edge of Lestallum. I watched as the sun began to rise, and hues of pinks and oranges lit up the sky, highlighting the Disc of Cauthess in the distance. It was beautiful.

Hiking myself up onto the ledge, I swung my legs over so they were on the other side of the wall and sat down on it. Planting my elbows on my knees, I contemplated what to do. I didn't know very much about this world, seeing as I had just gotten here not many moons ago, so setting out on my own wouldn't have been a very good idea. Not to mention I didn't have any weapons, and although my fighting skills were fairly good, no weapons would hinder that. No Gil would also put a damper on that issue cause that also meant I couldn't buys any weapons.

And I was not going to _sell myself_ to get anything in this world. I would stoop pretty low to get things in this world since I knew so little about it, thievery included in that lowness, but that was _too low_ in my book. Looking down at the drop below me, a scoff escaped my lips. Suicide was just a little too dramatic. Not to mention I wasn't exactly sure if I _could_ die as I was.

As well to the fact that dieing really wasn't my thing. Despite being pissed off at the moment, that really wasn't a reason to kill myself. I let a sigh escape and straightened up, crossing my arms against my chest.

"So just what the hell am I going to do!" I yelled aloud, just for the sake of hearing my voice, uncaring if I was drawing attention to myself.

"Well for starters, you can get that pretty hind end of yours off that wall, and get it back to the Levelle. You scared the Hell out of Ignis when you took off like that." a gruff voice answered from behind me.

When I heard that answer, I jumped so bad I nearly fell off the wall...and not in the good direction either. Whipping my head around, I looked over my shoulder once I had steadied myself on the wall again. Gladio stared at me warily from a few feet away, as if he thought I was going to launch myself off the edge of the wall and fall to my death if he came any closer.

"Why should I? With the way he glared at me back there and moved between me and Noct, he obviously doesn't even trust me to be in the same room, nor does he even trust me anymore in the first place. And there's no need to worry, I'm not going to jump off this wall if you come over here, Gladio. I may be one for dramatics and flashiness but I'm not one to kill myself over petty things like this." I tossed ruefully at him.

I heard his heavy footsteps move behind me until his broad visage appeared in my peripheral vision. He leaned down and dropped his forearms against the wall to rest them against it.

"That reaction from Ignis...was instinctual, Tenshi. Noctis's father, King Regis, told Ignis when Noct was young to protect him with every fiber of his being. Every thing in Ignis's body is devoted to Noct. He would give his life for him. He didn't quite mean to react like that.

I guarantee, you go back there and Ignis is gonna beg you for forgiveness. Even perhaps beg for it on his knees in front of all of us. Not even giving a damn that we would tease the hell out of him for it later. See Tenshi, for the longest time, he would always talk about you, little comments here and there. How nice your hair looked.

That's your eyes where such a beautiful lavender when the light hit them just right. Or how graceful you were at times. Once Prompto surprised him with a small book of photo's he had taken of you, just highlighting everything that Ignis had talked about. When Iggy saw it and had flipped through the entire book, he was speechless. Which for Iggy, is really saying something.

He still has that thing. It's hidden away in one of his bags, he made us swear that we would never tell you he kept it, but I think you need to know. You mean just as much to him as Noct does. And if you decided to leave, Ten...he would be absolutely crushed." Gladio wasn't looking at me as he was talking, but I think I knew why.

He didn't want me to see what I would assume was a solemn look on his face.

"Instinctual or not, it still hurt to see it. And if he cares so much, would beg for forgiveness in such an honest and humbling and embarrassed way, why not come out here himself. Why not come looking for me himself? Why did he let you come looking for me? If he's _so sorry_ about what he did, you would think that he would be the one searching for me, _not you_ Gladio." I bit back a little harsher than I intended to.

My anger was not intended for him, but I couldn't help but let it seep into my voice. If Ignis was indeed, _so very sorry_ for what he had done, why wasn't he the one that had found me. Why wasn't he the one standing here next to me explaining why he had acted the way he had?

"Tenshi...Ignis is, for lack of a few better words...a proud man. Yes, he is a gentleman. Yes, he will treat you like you are a queen. But when it comes to Noctis...well, that is where he is torn. I don't know if you can exactly see where I am coming from, but..." Gladio tried to explain while turning to face me.

I raised my hand to silence him. Turning myself around on the wall, I dropped my feet to the ground and brushed off the back of my pants.

"Well, then I guess I best go hear him beg for my forgiveness then, shouldn't I?" my voice was bitter as I asked this question and glanced at Gladio out of the corner of my eye.

I saw him wince, he could tell I was still pissed. I myself, still was undecided whether or not I was going to forgive Ignis, but I might as well hear him out. Where was the harm in it? Might as well let him plead his case. The two of us wound back through the streets of Lestallum until we reached the Levelle again, and as we did we found Ignis sitting on the steps of it, his head dropped into his hands, his body shaking.

Noctis was standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder, whispering something to him. Every so often, Ignis would shake his head before dropping it back into his hands. I stopped and sat myself down on the fountain that was a little ways away from the hotel, and Gladio continued on. I didn't bother to face them nor to watch what happened, but I did hear a call of my name and light footsteps drawing closer to me. Sea-green eyes, tawny-brown hair, and a worried, tearstained face entered my sight.

"Y-you came back..." the words were soft and choked as they escaped from Ignis's throat.

I turned my gaze away.

"You can thank Gladio for that. I wasn't exactly planning to..." my voice was monotone, uncaring, as it came out.

I didn't care if I hurt him at the moment. He had hurt me, and I knew he was hurting right now still. But something inside my wounded heart wanted him to hurt more. Wanted to twist that pain inside him a little further, to dig that knife just a little deeper, and make sure he remembered that pain well. I wasn't a vindictive or sadistic person at heart or by nature...but when he had glared at me like he had.

The pain he had caused...it had ran oh so very deep. I wanted him to feel that very pain.

"Please...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean...M-my loyalties to Noctis...I've raised him from...t-the very King of Insomnia himself a-asked me to..." he was stumbling over his words as his hands took hold of my own, so very unlike him to stutter when he was usually so composed and well spoken.

But all it did was piss me off even more.

"Yes, I know. King Regis himself asked you to take care of Noctis when he was very young. How wonderful of him to trust you with something _so very important._ Especially considering your _predicament_. Such a danger that you could be to his very _precious_ son." my gaze finally shifted back to him, but there was no kindness or love within my eyes as there had been last night.

All Ignis saw upon peering into my lavender orbs was anger and hate.

"Yet, I swear the same thing to him, to Noctis, and I make one mistake. _One fucking mistake Ignis,_ all because I'm not used to what you have given me...and everything I told you. Everything that I swore to Noctis... _goes out the fucking window!"_ my hand drew itself out of his and back on it's own accord and a loud _thwack_ echoed through open space around us.

A red handprint began to show itself upon Ignis's cheek, and wide sea-foam eyes stared up at me.

"I swore that I would protect Noct too. You heard me as well as every other Astrals damned person in the group. I said I was sorry when I realized what I did. I even tried to make up for what I did. But what did you do.

You blocked me from him. You kept me from doing what I swore I would do. What does that tell me of your trust in me? It tells me that its shit!" by now I was yelling, tears starting to well in the corners of my eyes.

I hadn't gotten this angry at someone in a long time. Really I could only remember getting this angry at my brother when he told me I couldn't join him in a fight to protect our friends. That had been ten years ago. My hands were shaking so badly that I had to drop them down beside myself and grip the edges of the fountain to steady them, to even out my breathing so I wouldn't start really crying.

"Tenshi, please. I beg of you to understand..." Ignis started again.

"Understand what?" I yelled, shooting to my feet, "That you would choose him over me? Fine, I get it! Whatever, I knew I shouldn't have bothered coming back to hear you out! It was a waste of both out times. You can keep the things that are up in my room, I don't need them.

I'm leaving, it's obvious you don't want or need me here Ignis, so I won't burden you with my presence any longer. Keep your promise to your King and keep your little prince safe! That's fine, you don't have to worry about me. I can get along just fine without you and everyone else. I've done it before and I can do it again.

Good day and goodbye!"

I turned and walked away from where Ignis kneeled in front of the fountain, not bothering to listen to his cries for me to return, nor the others yelling for me to do the same. I had been right in the first place. I shouldn't have gone back to listen to him. He wasn't worth it. Stalking my way through the growing crowds I easily got lost in them so it would be impossible to find me and made my way to the weapons dealer.

Slipping in close, I found a pair of daggers that I liked and waited until the vendor turned around. Swiping them quickly, I turned around and took off back into the crowd. I felt bad about taking them, but then again, I needed them. Turning towards the outskirts of Lestallum, I walked quickly. It was still morning so I had an advantage, the daemons wouldn't be out for many, many hours. Although, being a vampire now, would they even attack me in the first place?

Or now that I was a vampire, were the daemons and I almost the same thing, almost sharing a kinship. Would they attack me, or would they just walk past me and leave me be? I shook my head, it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting as far away from Ignis and the others as possible. Seeing as they had the Regalia, they would be able to catch up to me easily.

However, I prided myself on few things, my thieving ways being one of them. Pulling the chocobo whistle out of my pocket, I blew it loudly. Not ten seconds later, my white chocobo that I named Snow came trotting up with her saddle on her back. Giving a loud _kweh_ she bumped her head into my chest then nuzzled it there gently.

"It's alright Snow." I whispered to her, gently laying my hands against her feathers and scratching lightly, "We're not going to be seeing them again. It's you and me. That's how it should have been. I know you like Mint, and I'm sorry you won't see him again. But I can't stand how his owner treats me anymore.

We'll be okay somehow, we'll find a way. I'm going to try and find a way to get us to Tenebrae. I want to see the Sylleblossom fields there, I always have. And they would never have let me. Would you like that Snow?"

Snow tilted her head as she stood to her full height giving another _kweh_ almost as if she was answering me. I beckoned for her to kneel down a little so I could get onto her back, seeing as she was hella lot taller than me. She leaned down and I swung my leg up over her back. Settling myself in the saddle Snow gave a soft _kweh_ to ask if I was settled and I patted the side of her neck to tell her I was. Grabbing the reigns as she took off, I looked over my shoulder back at Lestallum.

This would hopefully be the last time I saw this place...

* * *

I had made it to the next town just fine. My only problem was...I had no money for food. For myself or for Snow.

"Sorry Snow, just give me a few minutes. I'm sure there's something out here that the two of us can eat. I don't want to take on any hunts just yet. If the others start asking around about me...even if I ask people not to say anything, I have no way to make sure they don't say anything. I have no insurance to keep them from talking, no way to pay them off.

I have no money Snow, I'm sorry." I whispered to her, gently stroking my fingers over her beak.

A sad _kweh_ sounded from her as her head drooped towards the ground.

"I know, I'm sorry girl. I should have at least gotten you some greens before I took off. That was my fault. I'm really sorry girl, I pulled a huge stupid here." I sighed as I hugged her neck.

Letting her go, I walked over to a bush and started rifling through it, trying to figure out if it held berries that were safe to eat. Finding nothing, I sighed and stood up and moved onto another bush. A squawk from Snow had me shooting up straight and turning around instantly. I found Prompto holding onto her reigns happily and scratching her neck.

"Get away from her, Prompto!" I yelled angrily, starting over towards him.

The next thing I knew, I was ass over tea-kettle with a black mass sitting on top of me. Finally getting my bearings, I figured out what knocked me onto my head. My vision was a tad blurry, but I managed to recognize Noctis's face.

"Oh Astrals fucking damn it! Are you kidding me? How the fuck did you find me, I've been gone for three days now?" I whined up at him, trying to throw him off of me.

Damn was my head throbbing. He really did knock me ass over tea-kettle.

"Do you know how worried Ignis has been? He was barely able to drive or sleep the entire time you've been gone! We've not had a good meal cooked from him cause he can't concentrate when he's cooking. He's absolutely given up on it! There are times he's an absolute crying mess if we even mention your name.

When he found out you stole the chocobo whistle, he almost gave up hope that he would ever see you again!" Noctis yelled in my face, his hands bunching in my shirt.

"Noct! Let her go, she can't even hear you right now!" a deep voice yelled.

Noctis was ripped off of me and my vision cleared a little. I felt myself lifted and pulled into a sitting position. Sea-foam eyes filled my blurry vision, but no anger filled my heart. The worry that filled those eyes, the haggard appearance of Ignis's face. His hair in disarray.

The normally finely pressed and perfect clothes that he wore, wrinkled and unkempt. He looked awful.

"Noctis, you didn't have to warp strike her to make sure she wouldn't get away, you could have given her a concussion. Tenshi, are you alright?" the worry that filled his voice pulled at my heart.

I knew it was going to hurt when I saw Ignis again, but I didn't think it was going to hurt this much. He looked so...un-Ignis, that it shocked me. My hand sluggishly drifted up to the side of his face.

"You...ya look like shit." I managed to croak out.

Yeah, ass over tea-kettle indeed. Ignis was going to have to have a talk to Noct about how to tackle people...no warp-striking allowed.

"Yeah, well you don't look much better there, princess." Gladio chuckled from above me.

"Gladio..."Ignis began.

"Then tall...yoo hoo over...there, not to hit meh...like a bag of...bricks. I fell like I...just get thrown off...Snow's back an...inta a damn brick wall..." I muttered out, trying to gesture towards Noct, but having no real idea where he was at.

Yeah I had a concussion, there was no doubt to it. I felt Ignis give a soft chuckle, but I could tell it was strained. I felt a few drops of wetness hit my face and my nose wrinkled a little. Ignis pulled me up against him and buried his face in my throat and I felt the front of my shirt start to become damp. Feeling his shoulders starting to shake, I lifted a shaking hand up to the back of his head.

"Hey...hey, stop it...Stop being stoop...stop craying, I'm...fin. Stop crying, if. I'm fine...Ignis, I'm jost rally..." it was getting really hard to talk, all my words jumbling together, not coming out how I wanted them to.

My tongue getting thick in my mouth, forcing words out was becoming a real chore, "I'm just really...dezzy here."

My hand entangled itself into Ignis's hair. I had hurt him enough, I still wasn't pleased with him, but seeing him as he was now. Breaking down as he was with his arms around me, crying into my shoulder as if I was going to die at any second. It seemed like I had plunged the knife deep enough into his heart, twisted it enough.

"Prompto, get that box from the Regalia! The red one we had made just incase we found Tenshi hurt." Gladio called over his shoulder, watching me carefully.

My eyes blinked slowly as I gazed up at him wondering what he was telling Prompto to get.

"Prompto, wake up!" he yelled when Prom didn't move.

"There in a jiffy!" came Prompto's startled voice as he dropped Snow's reigns and took off for the car.

Not five minutes later Prom appeared next to me and Ignis with a red cooler and set it down. He backed away after opening the top of it and setting the lid down slowly beside it. 

"Hey Iggy, she took a hard hit. Give her a hand healing, cause she won't be able to do it herself. Here's the blood kit we had made for her." Gladio whispered softly before backing away, taking everyone else with him.

For a second I didn't understand why, but then it hit me. It wouldn't be good to have humans around when trying to heal a vampire. Ignis pulled away from my throat and I could see where the tears had been. He pulled me up against him and lifted me into his arms. Settling me against a tree not too far away, he went back to the cooler and brought it over and sat down next to me.

With a flash of blue crystals, one of his daggers appeared in one of his hands. The other lifted a bag of blood out of the cooler. My jaw dropped. How had they managed to get a hold of a cooler of blood without drawing attention to themselves. Of course if my mind had been thinking and processing correctly, I would have known that hunters did this all the time, but no I was out of it a the current moment.

Ignis slashed open a corner of the bag then dismissed his dagger. Leaning up over me, he held the bag up between us.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned.

I nodded my head and he brought the corner of the bag to my lips. My eyes flashed to red as the first few drops hit my tongue, but my mouth refused to co-operate with me and I ended up spilling a lot of the blood that Ignis tipped into my mouth. I saw his eyes flash red and he pulled the bag away and dipped down to chase what I spilled of the blood with his own mouth.

"'m sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed that I couldn't even drink on my own, "Didn mean ta waste it like tha..."

His lips closed over mine, cutting off my words and effectively shutting me up. I felt a gentle swipe of his tongue clean off my lower lip. When he pulled away, Ignis's eyes were glowing.

"Not a drop was wasted, my Angel. I'll make sure of it." he whispered softly.

Bringing the bag back to my lips, he tilted it gently again, and just when I thought it would be too much and it would spill, I felt him pull the bag back and catch what did manage to spill in his own mouth. HIs own fangs gently scraping across my flesh as he allowed the blood to slowly flow down my throat. I felt a gasp leave my throat once I had swallowed. Feeling him gently suck and lave at the skin to clean it of the blood reminded me of the night when he had turned me. The thrill I had felt just before he had sunk his fangs into my skin.

The words he had whispered so very softly to me.

_'You are the world to me, my Angel. My Sun and Moon. My Night and Day. I will give everything that I can for you. I am bound by oath to Noctis. But I will spend eternity with you once his life has expired.'_

His words so soft, yet so intent in my ear had made me shiver. His devotion to Noctis, yet the devotion behind those words. They had been the same, they were the same. A soft bite at my lip drew me out of my inner musings.

"Where did you go, my lovely? Your eyes had such a distant look. Do my actions really affect you so?" the soft smile on his face took away from his smug words, but I knew his intentions.

"Jus remembrin'." I replied, reaching up and sliding his glasses from his face before folding them and sliding them into the pocket of his shirt.

"Right now you need to drink and replenish your strength." he whispered, tipping the bag of blood back against my lips.

I lifted my hand and stopped him. I wanted to know, no I had to know.

"Why'd ya search for me? I know Noctis said it. That ya were an absolute mess with out me. But I wan to hear it from you." my eyes pierced his in the growing darkness around us.

I was unafraid of it. I had learned in the few nights that Snow and I had been alone that the daemons didn't bother me. They didn't care that I was out among them and they treated me as if I were one of their own. So they wouldn't be bothering Ignis and I as we sat here together.

"I can't stand to be without you, Tenshi. Even when you had only left to the outlook in Lestallum, my heart ached terribly and I despaired that you would never return. When you did and I saw you lighted upon the fountain, I would have given you the world right there if only you had let me explain. Noctis had berated me for a full day after you took off, saying the same thing you did. That you had swore your loyalty to him.

That due to me changing you and not telling them, I was the one that put him and you in danger. I've not been able to forgive myself. Noctis has forgiven me and has already forgiven you, but I know you haven't forgiven me. All I can do is to ask for your forgiveness and hope that you will..." his words were a rush, but they were sincere.

I drew him down to me and pressed my mouth to his, silencing his flow of words. His free hand come up and cupped the side of my face, thumb gently rubbing against my cheek.

"Am I to understand that means you forgive me?" he breathed as he pulled back.

"Do I need to kiss ya again for ya to understand my answer?" I replied.

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest as he lifted the blood back up. I turned my head away but he stopped me.

"You need more, you're a fledgling and you've gone three full days without any, I can tell. If you don't you won't be able to function properly. Finish this one and we can go back to the others and have a room rented at the mote nearby." he murmured gently, guiding the bag back to my lips.

I gave a small huff but accepted it and slowly drank the rest of the contents. Sweet though it was, I was unable to fully enjoy the taste of it. That was one of the reasons I didn't want to drink it. Once the bag was empty, Ignis drew out another bag from inside the red box and dropped the empty blood bag inside it, sealing it up and then setting it ablaze with fire. Placing the lid back on the box, Ignis stood then lifted me bridal-style into his arms.

"I-Ignis! P-put me down! I can walk!" I insisted indignantly.

"I've treated you terribly, my love. I need to do everything in my power to make it up to you, and carrying you to your room is the perfect place to start, don't you agree?" he asked, flashing a smile in my direction before walking towards what I assumed was the Regalia.

"Making it up to me yes, I agree. But I can damn well walk for myself, Scientia! Put! Me! Down!" I was now outright squirming in his hold, and I could swear to the Astrals above I could hear the others laughing at me.

How I ever could have been angry at this man was beyond my reaches.


	5. Don't Touch Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close brush with death for Ignis solidifies Tenshi's love and she makes sure it's known, NO ONE is allowed to touch Ignis. Save for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this damn thing. Why do I keep getting ideas? *bangs head against wall* WILL YOU STOP IT!!! Ah well that won't work. For some reason I've got vampires on the brain here of late and can't get rid of them.

_There is a fine line between defending someone, and being possessive. I have never crossed it with anyone, and I never believed that I ever would._

_But after that hunter almost killed Ignis, I believe I have every right to be possessive of him._

* * *

The hit that took Ignis down scared me. The hunter had snuck up out of the bushes while the five of us were on a hunt of our own and brought a silver dagger down into Ignis's shoulder. His cry alerted all of us, but when I saw his blood, my mind faded from consciousness. When I came back to myself, I was covered in blood and snarling not unlike an animal. The hunters body had been ripped open and almost gutted.

Gladio had restrained me with his weight to keep me from doing any more damage to the hunters body. Later on Noctis had told me that I flew into a blind rage and attacked the hunter and almost tore him to shreds in my anger. There was still a red haze over my vision, but when I heard Ignis's voice weakly call my name, that was instantly all that mattered to me. I struggled until Gladio released me and scrambled over to Ignis, curling myself around him. Sliding my hand deep into his tawny locks, I forced his mouth up against my throat. 

"Drink. Now." I ordered, my voice starting to waver.

His own hand lifted up to my shoulder to gently grasp it, steadying the shaking of my body. 

"You know your blood cannot help..." Ignis began. 

" _You don't fucking know that!"_ I yelled into his hair, the sobs finally pulling themselves free from my throat, " _We could be different from everyone_ else..." my voice softened into a whisper, _"...please, drink..."_

Gentle lips moved over my throat in a soft kiss, before I felt him taste my skin. I felt a shuddering exhale released against my throat and a soft moan flowed from Ignis's lips. Then his fangs sunk deep into my throat and I couldn't help but crush his body against mine and release a soft moan of my own. Yes, it hurt. But, it hurt in a good way.

Like the tired ache that you feel when a broken limb has healed and you're just a little stiff and have to get up to move it around. The blessed stretch that comes with finally being able to use that limb once more. A soft sob escaped my lips as I gently ran my fingers through Ignis's tawny strands. 

_'I can't lose him...'_ my mind whispered. 

When Ignis pulled away from my throat, blood had spilled over his jaw and down his throat. I couldn't help but swipe a finger through it and slip it between my lips. As my eyes closed, I heard the soft snap of a twig behind me, and I drew Ignis against me swiftly. Turning my head, I bared my fangs in warning and hissed. My threat was clear.

_Don't take another step closer!_

"Princess it's just us, chill. We need to get Iggy to a hotel so he can rest and we can tend to that wound." Gladio's voice was soft and gentle, meant to placate me. 

However for some reason, the words only set off warning bells in my head. They set a dark voice screaming incessantly loud in my head.

_'Threat! Danger! They mean to harm you, the both of you! They mean to kill you! Don't let them near, don't let them touch!_

_Ignis belongs to you! He belongs to you alone, no one else is allowed to touch! Drive them away! Hurt them, kill them if they come near! He is yours!_

_Yours alone! Kill them if they come near! Kill them! Hurt them! Rip, tear, destroy!_

_Ignis is yours! Yours! Yours! Yours! No one can touch!_

_No one! Yours!_

_**YoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyOURSYOURSYOURSYOURS!'** _

_**"Mine!"** _I hissed, incensed that he would dare challenge the warning I issued, **_"Do not come near us!"_**

Baring my fangs, I hissed in warning again drawing Ignis even closer to me, pressing my hand hard against his back over the wound. The rational part of my mind knew that Gladio was right. But something just wouldn't allow me to listen. That dark little voice was screaming at me so Six damned loud.

_**'KILL THEM THEY ARE A THREAT THEY WANT YOU DEAD THEY WANT TO TAKE IGNIS AWAY FROM YOU THREAT DANGER DANGER DON'T LET THEM NEAR HURT THEM KILL THEM DESTROY THEM KILL THEM THEY WANT YOU DEAD THEY WANT IGNIS DEAD THEY WANT YOU BOTH DEAD THREAT THREAT'** _

And despite knowing that none of what it said was true, I couldn't get that little voice to shut up.

"Tenshi..." 

I looked down at Ignis, the soft, gentle expression spread across his face. His hand reached up and his fingertips trailed their way across my forehead, down over my temple, swept over my cheek, then softly cupped it.

"We are safe, my kitten. There is no threat. We are in no danger. Relax, my love." he murmured. 

And just like that, the voice that was screaming at me incessantly was instantly silenced. All the fears that I felt were gone. All the possessiveness that I felt evaporated just like that with those few words. My body relaxed and I was able to loosen my hold on him.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't..I don't know w-what just happened. I h-heard words... they were s-so angry and f-filled with..." the words tumbled from my lips as they trembled, tears starting to well at the corners of my eyes.

Gladio carefully walked over beside Ignis and I and kneeled down.

"Let's get him to the Regalia and you can sit with him in the back. I'll have Noct drive us back, alright Princess?" he offered, holding his arms out so he could lift Ignis up.

I relinquished my hold on him, and Gladio hefted him into his arms, starting the walk back to the Regalia. I watched him go with a distant look on my face. What was that voice that I had heard in my head?

* * *

Once Ignis was propped into the Regalia, I climbed into the back with him and pulled him so that his head was laying across my chest. His eyes were closed and he had a serene smile spread across his lips. I carefully brushed my fingers over them, and he turned his face into my hand, placing a kiss against my palm.

"Sleep for now, my Star. I will be here when you wake." I whispered against his forehead.

"Your Star, hmm." he replied his voice sleepily soft.

"Yes, if I'm your Sun and Moon, what else is left for me but the Stars. Now sleep, I'll wake you when we get to the hotel." I replied just as softly.

Ignis nodded ever so slightly then gave a gentle sigh as he turned his body farther into mine. It didn't take very long for my fingers carding through his tawny strands and the twists and turns in the road to lull him into a light sleep. He looked so young like this. One would never know that he had been alive as long as he had. Not two hours later, Noctis pulled into the parking lot next to a hotel and everyone climbed out.

I gently nudged Ignis and his eyes fluttered before cracking open a sliver.

"Morning Starlight, we're at the hotel. C'mon let's get you settled inside then you can really sleep." I chuckled at him.

Sleepy was really an adorable look on him. Ignis gave a soft grumble of agreement and sat up, allowing me to climb out and then followed me. He then threw his arms over my shoulders and proceeded to lean all of his weight against my back. I stumbled a little under the added weight, not expecting him to do it, but then I smiled to myself. Sleepy Ignis was definitely a cute Ignis, and I was _not_ going to let him live this down... _ever._

"Prom!" I hissed softly at our resident photographer.

He jerked to a stop at my voice and swung around to look at me.

"Yeah, Tenshi?"

I jerked my thumb lightly at the sight of Ignis hanging heavily over my shoulders, already mostly asleep again.

 _'I want a picture of this!'_ I mouthed to him.

As soon as he saw what I meant his face lit up a thousand shades of devious. He knew exactly what I was talking about and we were on the exact same wavelength. I angled my body just a little bit and Prompto slid a little bit to my side to line up a good photo as I was walking into the light. Once it was perfect, I heard the shutter go off then heard Prompto's footsteps take off running inside the hotel.

"Huh, wuh wazzat." Ignis's voice was muffled in the side of my neck and I just chuckled. 

"Nothing, Iggy don't worry about it. It was nothing." I absolutely beside myself that he couldn't see my face.

If he had been able to, me and Prompto would have been so beyond busted. Gladio chose that moment to appear beside me with a key for one of the hotel rooms. Pressing it into my hand he indicated a room that was not far away and I nodded my thanks. He also slid a moderately heavy bag over my shoulder. 

"Once you get into your room, wake Iggy's ass up. If you don't that silver he was stabbed with _will_ kill him. That wound has to be treated properly. He can tell you how to do it, and it would be best for you to be the one. Ignis can usually do it on his own, but you see how tired he is.

That hunter must have gotten a better shot on him than we first thought. Don't let him sleep until that wound has been taken care of properly. Alright, Princess?" his hand patted my head, and despite wanting to shrug it off, I knew he was just trying to help. 

"Got it." I replied, nodding my head.

Turning away from them, I made my way towards our room. Sliding the key into the lock was a bit of a chore but I managed to do it and get the door open and both of us inside. Closing the door, I dropped the bag next to it, then tugged Ignis over to the bed. I heard him give a soft groan once his body hit the mattress. 

"Hey! Hey don't you fucking fully fall asleep on me Ignis. Gladio said that was a bad thing for you to do. Wake up!" I hissed at him, tapping the side of his face gently. 

When all Ignis did was groan softly again and push my hand away, I huffed. 

_"Wake up, damn it!"_ I yelled, slapping him, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to surprise him.

Ignis's eyes flew open and darted around the room, his breathing coming out in short gasps. Finally sea-green orbs met my lavender and his breathing started to slow.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to wake you up. Gladio said not to let you fall asleep. Said it would kill you if we didn't get that wound treated first. He told me that you usually did this yourself, but since you were so damn tired that I should help you..." I was rambling and I knew it.

I was never very good at keeping my head when someone got hurt. The blood, the sight of the wound, the implications behind it, the fact that it meant losing someone. It cut deep.

"Said that the silver you were stabbed with would kill you or something. A-and that the hunter must h-have gotten a better shot on you..." by now I had picked up the bag I had left near the door and brought it over to the side of the bed, "He told me y-you could t-tell me how a-all of this w-works n stuff. S-so that I could...I could help you."

I was trying to take out the items in the bag, each of them clinking against each other as my hands fumbled with them due to my vision blurring up. I managed to get a few of them onto the bed before the first few tears fell.

'Damn it..." I ended up dropping one of the vials on the floor in my haste to swipe away at my tears and the contents spilled across the ground.

"Tenshi, what's wrong?" I heard Ignis ask.

"It's nothing, n-nothing at all. We need to g-get you healed so y-you can rest. I-I know you are t-tired. Take your shirt off s-so I can see the wound. I n-need to clean it." I was brushing away my tears the whole time, trying to even out my voice.

Ignis didn't need to be burdened with my past and the horrors that I had went through. He had his own matters to deal with, mine were not important. The past was the past and could not be changed, what was done was done. I saw Ignis's purple shirt slide to the bed beside him, but he didn't give up on his inquiry to what was wrong.

"What happened, Tenshi?" his voice was soft as he questioned, as he pointed to one of the vials that I had laid out on the bed, indicating to use that one first.

"My...my family. They were killed." I replied, voice small and hesitant as I slid the contents of the vial over the wound.

Ignis gave a hum of acknowledgement, encouraging me to go on.

"They were killed by Niffs. For no other reason than they wouldn't give me up. I'm not originally from this world. But my family, the family that took me in was. I'm able...was able, to call forth four separate special summons not natural to this world.

I don't know what happened to that ability, I think it somehow has gone dormant inside me for some reason. I can still feel the summons in my body, but I can't bring them forth. I originally lived in Tenebrae. No where near Fenestalla Manor, but I think someone may have seen me near the Gardens of Fenestalla. I had loved to see the sylleblossoms as often as I could.

But one time, someone saw me walking with a man with black hair and a cane, then a man with white hair and a katana that were supposedly conjured out of thin air. Somehow the Emperor of Niflheim, Iedolas found out about what I could do, and sent his troops after me. My family and I had been on the run for days. But eventually the Niffs caught up to us. My family tried to fend them off, but all of us were cornered.

When all was said and done, I ended up covered in their blood, looking at bodies torn asunder. Bodies ripped apart and slashed open. I tried to call my summons but they didn't come. So the Niffs turned away and left me there, thinking that the rumor of me summoning what looked to be daemons was just that, a rumor. So I made my way to Insomnia where I..." my words trailed off momentarily when I realized something.

Those dark twisted words I had heard in my mind before. The ones screaming at me to kill, rip, destroy. I had heard those exact words before. Those words had been screamed from the mouths of my summons when something tried to harm me. When something tried to harm the one they protected and cherished...that they loved.

Strangely enough, yes my summons loved me. The contracts I had made with them...had happened when friends of mine had died. They had wished to never part from my side and offered to use their souls in a binding contract. Thus their souls became the summons that I used to protect myself. 

_My summons had become enraged when Ignis had been hurt...Holy shit my summons cared for Ignis..._

"You made your way to Insomnia..." Ignis prodded carefully.

"Um, Ignis...I don't know if this is a problem or not, but this is going to sound strange." I gave a hesitant chuckle.

Ignis tilted his head.

"You know how I acted so possessive back when you the hunter stabbed you and wouldn't let anyone near you until you told me it was okay?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, unsure if he would take the news I was going to tell him well.

"Yes, it is understandable."

"Well...that wasn't entirely me...being possessive. As I said, I have four summons locked inside myself. When I was holding you, I heard a dark voice literally screaming in my head for me to kill anything that came near you and me. That everything around us was a threat. That everyone was a danger.

No one was allowed near you, and that you belonged to me and me alone and I was the only one allowed to touch you, no one else. Everyone around me wanted to take you away from me. It just incessantly screamed that I should protect you possessively and kill anything that came near. Well that was how my summons acted with me. They didn't like anything at all coming near me and I often had to convince them that it was okay for new people to approach me.

They they weren't going to harm me. The world that I lived in before this one was filled with people that you couldn't trust at all, and so you never knew who would stab you in the back. But what is strange...that voice was screaming at me because you were hurt. I haven't heard their voice since I left my world fifteen years ago. That's why I didn't realize what that voice was until just now.

When I realized that there was a real chance at loosing you. I think...I think that...my summons have...taken a liking to you. That's why I heard the strongest out of the four screaming at me in my head when you were hurt. They trust you with me." my voice was now almost non-existent.

Ignis blinked at me, confused.

"They what?" his voice was clearly disbelieving.

I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't ask me, I haven't heard their voices in fifteen years, so I don't know what the heck to make of it. To be honest, they've never taken a liking to anyone other then myself. Color me surprised. They're usually possessive of just me." I replied as I reached for some bandages.

Sliding up behind him on the bed I began to wrap them around his shoulder, making sure the fabric covered the wound snugly. Tucking the end of it in, I slid out from behind him and pulled up the bag again and handed Ignis clothes to sleep in.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder as I pulled out my own clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the light then shutting the door, I dropped my clothes on the counter. Closing my eyes I turned my thoughts inward.

 _'Well since you decided to screech at me incessantly earlier Vergil, are you willing to talk to me now?'_ I called out through the darkness of my mind.

Only silence greeted me. With a huff I tried again.

_'You know that's a real dick move. Telling me to kill all those people just for funsies. You do know all of those people were his friends? Oh yeah and if I had laid a single finger on them he would have been pissed as hell at me.'_

Still no answer.

_'You're an asshole, Vergil.'_

All of the sudden I hear a soft grumble.

**_'Bitch...'_ **

A smile crosses my face, that was my stubborn Vergil for you.

_'What about you Dante? Are you still there? You can't leave me alone.'_

A cheerful laugh rumbled through my mind, close to the timber of Vergil's voice, but much warmer.

**_'You can't get rid of me that easily babe. I'm still here.'_**

That was Dante as well. Trying to stay positive, even if things didn't look good.

_'Nero...'_

**_'I'm here baby. Someone's gotta keep an eye on these two douchebags!'_ **

**_'Hey!'_** that was Dante.

 _ **'Silence, foolish child!'**_ ah there was Vergil finally piping up in his normal fashion.

 _ **'Hey, who's the one that kicked both your asses?'**_ Nero again.

 _ **'Fine then kiddo, how about round two?'**_ Dante was trying to rile Nero up in true Dante fashion.

 _'Children! Corners!'_ I yelled in my mind.

Two _**'Yes ma'am's'**_ echoed back to me.

Giggling out loud, I then called out to my last summon. One who I had grown the most fond of in the time that I had contracted with the four of them...and the one that I will admit I missed the most.

_'V, I suppose you're still with me.'_

_**'As I always will be, Little** **Wanderer.'**_

V's reply made me tear up once more. I remember the first time he had ever called me that. Then every time after. The smile I always saw on his face when he said it. It was never mocking, but always sincere.

 _'I've missed you, V.'_ You could even hear the tears in the voice in my mind.

_**'I've missed you as well, Little Wanderer. But do not fret, for all of us will be together again soon. The light of the sun will shine upon all of our faces once again. Our power waxes with every meal you take. We will soon be able to take form once more.**_

_**I** _ _**t is only a matter of time. The man who turned you gave you the ability to wake us from our slumber inside you. We thank him for that bounty and we will protect him as we protect you. Open your eyes, Little Wanderer.'** _

Doing as V asked, I slid my eyes open and ended up gazing into the mirror in front of me. To my surprise and shock, I found a ghost image of V standing behind me smiling. I gasped as he brought his hand up around in front of me to gently graze the side of my face, and I almost sobbed as I felt ghostly fingertips trail over my cheek. 

_'We are all here with you, Little Wanderer...'_ his lips formed the words silently.

I tried to take his hand in mine, but my fingers only passed through his. Smiling sadly, V shook his head.

_'Not yet, soon though, soon...'_

And with those silent words, his form faded away and I was left to clench my hands over my heart, squeezing my eyes shut. I had thought the four of them lost to me forever. But they were only dormant. Only sleeping inside me, waiting for the chance to re-emerge, most likely stronger than ever.

**_'Little light, I do wish to meet this "Ignis" face to face. If he can bring power such as mine back from the darkness of eternal sleep, then truly he must be a powerful man.'_ **

A soft chuckle escaped me. Only Vergil, enthralled with the thought of a powerful person standing at my side.

_**'Brother, shut up with the power trip shit. Haven't you learned your lesson by now? Though I have to admit, this Ignis guy has to be interesting. For him to catch your eye, babe. He must be quite the looker.'** _

_'FUCK OFF DANTE!'_ the words were automatically screeched at him before I even realized I had yelled them before I sheepishly reigned in my anger, _'Yeah he's cute, but when you meet him I swear if you tease him...May the Six help you...'_

**_'Well at least we know baby's in good hands while we're still locked away. I wanna meet the dude too. Seems like a pretty nice guy.'_ **

I sighed, at least Nero was being civil about it.

_**'I would like to meet the gentleman as well. He intrigues me. To have caught your interest, Little Wanderer, he has to be special. There must be some talent to him. A fact out of the ordinary.'** _

Trust V to make it sound poetic, or close to it.

 _'Alright you guys enough. I have to get to sleep, and so does he. I expect you guys to stay quiet and NOT pop up in my dreams. A good night of sleep after this would be wonderful.'_ I hissed at all of them.

A chorus of agreements followed and I smiled a final time. Pulling my clothing off my body, I slid my night clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. I found Ignis already laying back on the bed, mostly asleep. Dropping my clothes into the bag, I slid into the bed next to him. His eyes cracked open a little and he smiled up at me.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled.

"I was able to talk to my summons. They are still with me. They told me that soon, I would be able to see them again. And...that one day soon, they want to meet you." I whispered cuddling down next to him.

"Really?" he asked, his voice softly amazed.

"Yeah, but they said it would be a while. They're not strong enough. My weakest one was able to appear in a ghost for behind me. So that is progress. But don't worry about it, like I said time.

Let's sleep you need your rest." I replied, my voice now drowsy.

While talking with my summons had been fun, it had left me terribly tired. Ignis reached up and turned off the light and snuggled down as well. He didn't know about these summons, but they sounded highly interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Dark Voice" Tenshi hears screaming in her head imagine Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger From Devil May Cry 5  
> That's what I'm going for...but the thing is, the volume is like on a huge Dolby digital surround sound stereo cranked all the way up too 100% and you can't drown it out AT ALL  
> And I'm sorry for doing this to DMC5 Fans, but I've always imagined that if the DMC5 guys died they'd want a way to live on...  
> Tenshi's most powerful summon IS actually Vergil in Sin DT (I can't help it I love the man he will always be my fave I pinned for him since DMC3)  
> Dante Sin DT and Nero in DT are up next  
> And V unfortunately is last on strength, but due to being one of her weaker summons, he was able to stay out and walking around with her at all times (almost like what V does with Griffon most of the time, he lets griffon stay out of his tattoos so he has someone to talk to n stuff. Tenshi would do it so she didn't get lonely) So yeah sorry for reducing the guys down to summons but hey its sounds kinda cool in my opinion....And also I can just see the guys screaming POSSESSIVE if their summoner found someone they liked  
> Review if you want to see the meeting between Tenshi's summons and Ignis...(Bonus challenge for me: ask for the rest of the bro's to be there as well!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was probably shit...it was a last minute spur of the moment thing...so yee if you like...pls I'd love to know!  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
